Perfect Girlfriend
by watsapoint
Summary: Syaoran pleads with Sakura to pretend to be his perfect girlfriend so he doesn't have to marry Meiling. But it entails giving her a makeover and teaching her how to act in the "perfect" way. "Why me" "Cause' we're best friends, we won't fall in love."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything related to it. Only this story :(**

**Summ: Syaoran pleads with Sakura to pretend to be his perfect girlfriend so he doesn't have to marry Meiling. But it entails giving her a makeover and teaching her how to conduct herself in the "perfect" way. "Why me" "Cause' we're best friends, we won't fall in love."**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! :D haha this is just a second (prolly bad) attempt. also i've not been to ffnet recently so my writing isn't really that good. but still, please read and review so i can be aware of how to improve myself! thnks ^^**

"So you have a crush on him?" Syaoran asked monotonously as he lay down on his bed. There was silence over the phone and he knew at once he had asked the question too candidly, and it probably made her blush too furiously to answer.

"Okay, rephrase: you admire him for... I dunno, his looks? Money? Body?"

"Ahem!" she snapped back over the phone. "Syaoran Li, is that your opinion of me? Superficial?"

"Kay kay, chill," he said. "But come on, Sakura, you hardly know him. He just... helped you carry your books once from the classroom all the way to the canteen cause' you sprained your ankle that day."

"Including the fact that he had his own to carry, and had to go down five floors of stairs, AND got late for PE because he saw me to the canteen... he's so gentlemanly!" Sakura gushed. "As opposed to our class guys, who just walked off without offering any help."

"Which includes me."

"Uh-huh. See, even my best friend neglected me in my greatest hour of need."

"Oh come on, you dramatise it too much, you could still walk, except with a lil' pain. Anyway, I had a really huge emergency that cropped up at that time. And I did offer you a ride home in my limo, which you rejected for Tomoyo's."

"Well fine I admit the limo part, but hello what emergency are you talking about? Oh, you mean the part where you saw your ex-girlfriend with another guy and you realised you still had feelings for her so you ran after them?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"If you look at it as investment in a future wife, that's really an emergency right?"

"Future wife?" Sakura snorted. "You still dare to say that? Aren't you engaged to Meiling?"

Syaoran shuddered at that thought. "First off, to correct a repulsively HUGE misconception of yours, NO I am not engaged to Meiling. Not officially, but that's what matters anyway. Which brings me to the second point that I will NEVER be engaged to her, whether the Elders demand it or not, I'll find some way out of this. Thirdly, I have made up with Mika which again reinforces the idea that I will NOT be engaged to Meiling. I refuse."

"Kay kay, chill. Don't need to be so agitated. She's your cousin after all-"

"My annoying, intimidating, clingy cousin," Syaoran added. Just then his phone rang. The screen showed "Mika".

"Err... look, Sakura, I have some emergency to attend to right now, I'll call you back some other time kay?" he said as he took his iPhone from the table.

"Oh, an emergency? What happened?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"It's really nothing, just some minor stuff that cropped up at home. I'll tell you another time, I'm expected now," he said.

"Oh okay, goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Syaoran said as he hung up, inwardly laughing at how gullible Sakura could be at times. He then quickly switched phone. "Hello, Mika?"

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you will never believe this!" Tomoyo squealed as she skipped happily to her friend.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's right you mean!" Tomoyo corrected. "Yukito-senpai is coming down to our Cooking competition to give his support!"

Sakura dropped her books when she heard this. "What? Y-Yukito-senpai? Why?"

Tomoyo laughed at how furiously Sakura was blushing. "Well, I heard that it's because as president of the Student Council, he wanted to 'boost morale of the various student groups' so he made the Student Council attend many competitions to show support!"

"Oh... how sweet..." Sakura murmured smilingly. However, Tomoyo's first thought was:

"You HAVE to look your best during that competition!"

Sakura looked back at her, shocked. "W-Wha? But Tomoyo, it's just a cooking competition, surely I don't need a fancy attire for that, even for Yukito-senpai. I will look so out-of-place!"

"With my flair at designing, you will look merely the most attractively outstanding chef of all!" Tomoyo beamed confidently.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the clock and frowned. It was already 10.25pm. Today was Tuesday, meaning that it was Syaoran's turn to call her.<p>

"He's late by 25 minutes. And on a day when I'm bursting to share a piece of very good news!" Sakura muttered impatiently.

"Maybe he's tired from training or something," Sakura thought. Just then, her house phone rang.

"Hello? Sakura?"

"Hi, Syaoran, you're late."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," he apologised. "I... I just got held up."

"Oh okay. It's alright anyway," Sakura said, starting to feel sympathetic at Syaoran's sad tone.

Silence ensued over the phone. After a while, Sakura finally decided to say something to break it.

"Do you want to hear some good news?"

"Do you want to hear some bad news?"

The two paused after speaking out at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry, you go first." Syaoran said again.

"No, it's okay. You go ahead," Sakura said.

There was a sigh over the phone. Syaoran inhaled deeply before speaking again. "I... broke up with Mika today."

"Again?" Sakura blurted out. Then she slapped herself mentally.

Syaoran sighed again, which made Sakura feel guilty. "Yes, again. I saw her making out with some other guy under the stairs this afternoon." He could hear Sakura gasp in shock.

Sakura was feeling quite sorry for Syaoran now. She didn't know what to say to comfort him but she tried to empathise with him.

"It's her loss, Syaoran. You're a good guy." she said softly, only to be interrupted by Syaoran.

"But it should be okay, I get over girls pretty fast."

Well, so much for the "good guy" part, Sakura thought.

"So... are you okay right now? Or not?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sounded as if he kind of got over it.

"I think I did," Syaoran replied candidly, which shocked Sakura alittle. She could remember how it took her an entire span of three years before she could finally get over her first crush, and here Syaoran got over Mika like... he was an expert at it. She shook her head sympathetically at Meiling, or whoever his future girlfriend or worse, wife would be.

"Hey, you there?" Syaoran's voice disrupted her train of thought.

"Yeah, i'm here," Sakura replied. "So anyway, if you've gotten over the Mika incident, why did you sound so... sad just now?"

Syaoran sighed again. "I'm in deep shit. Really, really deep shit right now."

"Please explain."

"I passed by my mother's room just now and... I overheard her discussion with the Elders. It's... It's about that thing."

A few seconds of silence before Sakura asked, "What thing?"

"The THING that I have always been worried about!" Syaoran hinted. Wasn't it obvious enough or is she just dense?

"Ohh... the engagement thing?" Sakura said after a few more seconds of deep contemplation.

"Yes. That THING. You wanna know what I heard? I bet you do anyway. So, I heard that the official date of engagement has been confirmed. And now the worst part of it all, it's this Saturday!"

"That's really, really early," Sakura commented. "But anyway, I thought you said that you won't be engaged to Meiling?"

Syaoran laughed embarassedly. "Yeah, that is if there ever comes a day when my mom and the Elders would actually listen to me..."

"I sorta guessed it, you were boasting all along! You've been under the authority of the Elders and your mom all the time, right?" Sakura said.

"Surprised you managed to figure it out," Syaoran replied sarcastically. Sakura was about to retort when he quickly added, "ANYWAY, hello, aren't you supposed to help me out here? Instead of rubbing salt to the wound?"

"Okay, sorry," Sakura apologised. "So anyway, you really going for that engagement thing?"

Syaoran scowled at that thought. "Definitely not. I'm going to find some damn way out of this!"

"How? I thought this engagement was already arranged and confirmed long ago, before even you and Meiling were born."

"Which really sucks."

"Which makes me wonder, how do you manage to have so many girlfriends if you're bound to an engagement? Don't tell me your mother actually _thinks_ you haven't had a girlfriend at all..."

"THATS IT!" Syaoran exclaimed, almost deafening Sakura.

"Hey, don't need to shout over the phone, it's next to my ear you know."

"Sakura, for once, you have given me a solution to a problem," Syaoran said excitedly.

"Oh I have?"

"Yes," Syaoran replied happily. "You see, if I'm engaged, I can't have another girl for my girlfriend right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So likewise, if I have a girlfriend, I can't be engaged!"


End file.
